And they were Called Popular
by Seien
Summary: Serena Tuskino and Darien Chiba were the best of friends, that is, until Darien went to highschool a year before her. Now she's a Junior and he's a senior, and they hang out with two different groups. What happens when these two groups meet? R&R?
1. Two different worlds

Howdy! It's me again! Yep. I know you're probably tired of me, but too bad! Muahahaha! Just kidding. Well this is another story I'm writing (No Duh Seien...) and I hope you guys like it ^.^ I dunno that I'll be able to finish it before I go back to my boarding school, but I'll try to get as much done as possible. Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Sailor Moon. Nope. Unfortunately... But If Naoko Takuchi hadn't thought of it, I'm sure I would have! (Yeah right...) ^_^'' Haha... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ "Who does he think he is!?" Serena ranted and raved as she slammed her locker.  
  
"Well um..." Ventured Matthew, unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"I mean, of all the stupid people in the school, he has got to be the most stupid!" She continued.  
  
"I don't know about that..." Justin said quietly.  
  
"You're suppose to be on my side!" Serena protested.  
  
Bryan nodded.  
  
"We are suppose to be on her side." He told Justin, as if he didn't hear Serena the first time.  
  
"Calm down Serena, we'll help you get him back." Said Kyato, in hopes of calming her nerves.  
  
Serena sighed and turned towards the four guys surrounding her. These were the people she hung out with. Her only friends. None of the girls befriended her. Nope. They were all jealous of her, the reason being that almost every guy in the school had his eye on her. Why not? She was beautiful. She had healthy strawberry blonde hair, her complexion not too white, but more of a tan cream. She had soft, silky skin, captivating crystal blue orbs for eyes, and pastel pink lips. She was in good shape, but didn't wear exposing outfits often. Most of the time she just liked to kick back and relax in baggy khakis or a loose-fitting t-shirt.  
  
She smiled at her 'group' as her eyes wandered over each of them.  
  
First, there was Matthew. He was the brain of the group. He was almost always studying, and could solve any math problem you threw at him in 5 seconds flat. He had medium brown hair and blue eyes. He was the logical thinker or the group, and gave pretty darn good advice.  
  
Then there was Justin. The funny, yet sentimental guy. He had blonde hair, and his eyes were a forest green. He loved a good joke and was almost always coming up with ways to prank people. Yet he had his soft side, and his heart went out to any one, or any thing that was suffering.  
  
Then of course, we have Bryan. The punk rock singer wanna-be. He played the guitar, the bass, the drums, and any other instrument they would have in a punk rock band. He loved wild hair styles and interesting clothes... Clothes that you and I would think are very strange. He had dark brown hair (although sometimes he used colored hair gel to make it a different color) and brown eyes.  
  
Then last but not least, there was Kyato (Pronounced Kee-ah-toe). He was the foreign student from Korea, master of martial arts. Every one was afraid of him. They all seemed to think he would do some crazy martial arts on them if they ever talked to him. He originally had black hair, but he had it dyed reddish-brown. His eyes were originally black, but he had colored contact lenses and now they were green.  
  
"You guys are great. Thanks." She said, smiling sweetly, the smile that would make any guy have a melt down.  
  
She had the opportunity to hang out with some of the most popular guys in the school. Each individual was probably liked by at least 20 girls. Matthew and Kyato just ignored the girls flirting with them, but Justin and Bryan loved the attention the jittery school girls lavished on them.  
  
Anyway, back to the current situation. Serena was mad. Boy was she mad! The most popular guy in the school was spreading rumors about her again. He was saying that she couldn't choose just one guy, she had to have four! He should talk. He hung out with four girls! He had just stabbed himself in the back.  
  
Darien Shields was the most arrogant, snobby, annoying person Serena had ever met. He was constantly spreading different rumors about her. What had she done? Nothing! Just because every one though she was cool and she was popular didn't mean he had to go and be so stupid. Although, his silky black hair did go well with his midnight blue eyes...  
  
Serena mentally smacked herself. Yeah right. Looks aren't everything. He was still self centered. That was all that mattered. They had know eachother all their lives, except the past four years. They used to be best of friends. When they were little kids they would play games together. Hide and seek, pretend, they played with toys, ect.  
  
But that all changed when Darien had gone off to highschool a year ahead of her. During that one year that they were apart, something had gotten into Darien that she just couldn't identify. He acted like he was to old and significant to be seen with her, and they started to drift apart. When Serena got to highschool, she had gotten instant popularity (with the guys of course!), therefore making Darien jealous. From then on it had been rivalry between the two. They were always competeing in everything.  
  
Now Darien was a Senior and Serena was a Junior. They each had their little groups with which they hung out with, and they were proud of them.  
  
"Don't forget, students, those of you that want to go on the 'around the world' trip need to have your money in by tomorrow, we leave this weekend! Remember, it's for Juniors and Seniors only!" A voice reminded over the intercom.  
  
"Are you going on the trip Rena?' Asked Justin.  
  
"Yep." She said with a grin.  
  
"Isn't it expensive?" Asked Bryan.  
  
"Yea, but there's nothing my parents can't afford. I already turned my money in, so my spot is assured." Serena informed them.  
  
Serena came from a good backround. Her family owned a few business corporations, such as Tuskino Cruise Liners, and Tuskino Airlines. They also had a lot of money invested in the stock market. Yep. They were right alright, but then again, so was Darien's family. They owned Chiba Mortgage, and Chiba Enterprises.  
  
"Assured?" Asked Kyato, looking puzzled.  
  
"They have limited seats. I think a total of 20 or so people will be able to go." Matthew stated.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Asked Bryan.  
  
"Well... I'm going too. I need a break from all my studies." Matthew said quietly.  
  
"Yea. I'm going too." Justin put in.  
  
"Wait, so I'm the only one who's not going!?" Bryan exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not going either." Kyato said.  
  
"Correction. You're both going." Serena said with an sly grin, her eyes bubbling with excitement.  
  
"Wha!?" "How!?"  
  
"I arranged it with your parents myself. My parents are paying half of your expenses." She answered as if it were nothing at all.  
  
"You're the best Seree!" Bryan said, hugging Serena.  
  
"Yeah, thanks!!" Kyato said, his thank you a little more formal, but no less enthusiastic.  
  
"No problem. Don't get all mushy about it." Serena said, sweatdropping. "We're at school here!"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Darien Chiba walked through the halls of T. Mason Highschool. He smirked to himself at the thought of what he had told every one earlier. He loved making fun of Serena. Don't get him wrong, but he just loved to see her upset. Especially at him. It was the only way to get her attention now-a- days, since all those guys were swarming around her.  
  
He thought back to earlier days, when they had been best friends. Oh how he missed those days. They did practically everything together. But then fate had sent him to highschool a year before she was to go. He began to meet new people and have new experiences. He didn't have time for her anymore, too much to do, too many places to go, too many people to meet.  
  
Then the year was over, and she finally came to high school. She was a hit. Every one loved her. Even some of the girls, but their jealousy stood in the way. Darien was jealous. He didn't deny it. He missed spending time with the one person who made him so happy. So he started to be her rival. Rivals always get attention, don't they? Although it isn't always the best. The competed in grades, popularity, and athletics. Every single year. He never got a chance to tell her how he really felt about her...  
  
"Darien!" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up.  
  
Four girls were heading his way. His four companions. He had met them his sophomore year. They had been freshmen, just like Serena had been. He liked them. They reminded him of the person he loved so dearly.  
  
"Darien are you going on the trip?" Asked the yellowish-blonde haired girl before him. Her cheerful azure eyes gazed steadily at him.  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah Mina. How about you guys?" He questioned.  
  
"Of course I'm going!" Mina replied with a grin.  
  
"Same here." Said Amy.  
  
"Yeah. Grandpa finally scraped up enough money to send me." Said a wistful Rei.  
  
Lita was silent. Every one looked at the tall brunette.  
  
"I can't go." She said with a frown.  
  
"But you have to!" Mina whined. "It wont be any fun without you there!"  
  
"I don't have enough money..." Lita's voice trailed off as she hung her head in shame.  
  
"I'll take care of it." Darien offered.  
  
"But -"  
  
"I said I'll take care of it." Darien repeated, finality in his tone.  
  
Lita cracked a smile and gave him a hug. These were his friends.  
  
Mina, the outgoing, cheerful one, was into singing and movie stars. She also had a part time job as a model. Her eyes were a light azure, and her hair was the regular shiny yellowish blonde.  
  
Amy was the girl with an IQ of 300. She loved to tutor students and studied way too much. But sometimes her friends dragged her away from her studies for a day of fun. She had dark blue hair, and cerulean blue eyes that much resembled the ocean.  
  
Rei was your typical hot-tempered priestess. She worked at a shrine with her grandpa, selling charms and other objects. She could do fire readings to find out things that would soon happen. Despite the fiery personality, she was gorgeous. Her raven black hair went all the way to her thighs, and her eyes were a nice shade of violet.  
  
Lita was the fighter of the group. She knew exstensive martial arts and didn't hesitate to use them if one of her friends was being picked on. She loved to cook, and had a strange obsession with plants. She had wavy brown hair that was almost always in a ponytail, and lovely green eyes.  
  
"Come on Darien!" Lita said, shoving him towards his next class. "The bell has rung!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ How did ya like it? I'm gonna try to get more descriptive (I hope) so it won't be that boring. Any way, I hope you guys all like it. I'm gonna start on the next chapter, so ja! 


	2. The Cruise

Yep. I'm back. Here's the next chapter! BTW, this trip is taking place during Spring Break, a full two weeks for the students at T. Mason Highschool. (Aren't they lucky?) This is so they won't miss as much school as they would just going during school days. (Darn teachers won't let them have any fun.) And I really have no idea how long it takes to get from any country to another, so just use your imagination! ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: Own Sailor Moon? Of course I do! *Naoko Takeuchi chases Seien around with a baseball bat* Ok ok!!! O.O I don't own Sailor Moon, it belongs to her! *Points to the woman frantically running about, taking a swing every two seconds* Aeiii! Ok ok! Start the chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ *One Week later* It was the day of the "Around the World" trip and there was a buzz of excitement the the docks of Tuskino Cruise Liners. They had chosen to take a cruise ship first. They were to sail from Japan to America, stopping at other countries along the way. Then they would fly back to Japan in the opposite way they had come.  
  
There were 18 students in all that were able to go. Since such a small amount of students were going, one supervisor was assigned. Fortunately, and unfortunately, this supervisor was very laid back and didn't do much about anything, so they would virtually be able to do anything they wanted.  
  
"I wish every one would hurry up and get here." Serena mused to herself, anxious to be on her way to the country she had heard so much about.  
  
All the guy nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Who else is coming anyway?" Kyato asked.  
  
"I don't know." Matthew said in annoyance.  
  
Serena sighed at looked out towards the ocean. There was a grey mist on the horizon.  
  
"Looks like rain." Commented Justin.  
  
Just then, footsteps were heard approaching the ship and Serena looked up. Crystal Blue clashed with Midnight Blue.  
  
"You!?" Serena and Darien said in unison, stepping back and pointing at eachother.  
  
Darien was the first to regain his composure.  
  
"Miss Tuskino, am I such a scum bag that I am not allowed to ride with fellow classmates?"He asked, almost politely.  
  
"You are correct in assuming so, Mr. Chiba." She snapped back, glaring at him.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to put my belongings on the boat." He said, stepping past her, beckoning for his friends to follow.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes as she watched them leave. Soon after, her gang began loading the boat with their stuff. Mr. Green, the supervisor, handed Serena a room number and directed her to it. When he left, she sighed and picked up her bags and headed in. Down the stairs, turn the corner, last door on the right. There it was, room number 124. She took her key and unlocked it, and stepped in to see elegant green marble floors, forest green carpet, white walls, and two circular windows on the far side. There was an oak vanity with a giant mirror, a canopy bed with a beautiful green and white quilt and white silk curtains, a dresser, a desk, and a spa in the far corner. There was a door leading to the bathroom, which was just as elegant.  
  
"Wow. Not too shabby." She said as she threw her stuff down and plopped on to her bed. She looked up and her eyes widened. There was a realistic mural of outer space, planets, stars, black holes and all. She smiled. She loved space. She could gaze up there forever without getting bored.  
  
There was a knock on the open door. She looked up to see Bryan.  
  
"Come onto the deck, we're taking off in about two minutes." He said with a grin.  
  
Serena smiled and hopped up to follow him to the deck. Every one was there. Darien and his group, all of Serena's friends, 3 Senior boys, 2 Junior boys, a Senior Girl, and two more Junior girls.  
  
Bryan went over to the group, and Serena was just about to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sere." Said a smooth, flowing, masculine voice. Serena jumped and turned around.  
  
"Oh... Hey Conner." Serena said uncomfortably.  
  
This guy was always following her around, staring at her, and trying to get close to her. It was actually frightening. He was a senior with top grades, and his parents were rich also. He had buttercream blonde hair, with deep green eyes. He was rather tall and muscular, and he was always calm, yet unnerving to every one around him.  
  
Serena tried to edge around him, but he moved infront.  
  
"So Sere, I was thinking we could sit together at dinner. Just you and me? I'd like to catch up on what's been going on in your life." He said, a smile dancing across his handsome features.  
  
"My name is Serena, not Sere. And I was planning on sitting with my friends." She said, gathering a bit of courage.  
  
"Very well then." He said, his smile still firmly in place. "Maybe another time."  
  
"Serena come look at this!" Justin appeared out of nowhere and literally dragged her over to the side of the boat.  
  
Conner scowled. He snorted in contempt, watched Serena's brilliant face for a while, and then went to join his friend.  
  
"I'll get you Serenity. Just you wait and see." He muttered to himself, his lips forming a smirk.  
  
***************** Darien watched his classmate walk away from Serena, muttering something under his breath. He was wearing a lopsided frown. That guy had his eyes set on Serena ever since he transferred to T. Mason Highschool the year before. He seemed like he was trying to lure her into some sort of trap.  
  
Darien scowled. He had no idea what that guy was up to, but he would have to watch him closely. Mr. Green was sure not to see any reason to be cautious. He might as well not even come. The boat wasn't even moving and he was already getting sea sickness. Darien sweatdropped. ***************** "Okay every one, we're setting sail now." The captain's voice floated across the deck from the itercom.  
  
Every one cheered and watched the shoreline move farther and farther away. Two of the girls ran downstairs. Must have gotten seasick.  
  
Serena sighed and turned away from the side of the boat. She walked to the middle of the deck where there was a table of sodas and cookies. She grabbed a Pepsi and opened it, taking a sip.  
  
"Ahhh." Pepsi was so refreshing.  
  
"Enjoying the refreshments, are we?"  
  
Serena turned around and came face to face with Darien.  
  
"Yeah." She muttered, embarassed.  
  
Darien grinned. She was actually cute when she was blushing. Then again, she was always cute. Beautiful in fact. He loved to watch her eyes light up with happiness, or on the other hand, spark with fire. He wished things could go back to the way things were.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking with me. You fan club might get jealous." She said, motioning to the four girls now watching them. When they saw they were discovered they turned their heads and pretended to talk.  
  
"Talking to you? My dear, I was here to get a drink." He said, flashing a playful grin and picking out a Sprite. He then walked back over to his friends.  
  
"That stupid jerk." Serena said, clenching her teeth. "One minute I think we can actually have a civil conversation, then he ruins it!"  
  
"Don't worry Sere, there are plenty of other people to hold an intellegent conversation with on this cruise liner."  
  
He was close. Way too close. She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck, and she could imagine him being so close that he could nuzzle her neck and encircle her waist with his arms. Needless to say, she didn't like it. She turned around and took two steps back.  
  
"Conner! You suprised me!" She said, her knees almost giving out.  
  
"Did I?" He asked, his head tilted in a curious way, and a playful smirk making him look like a little kid.  
  
He was trying to intimidate her, it seemed. And boy, he was awful good at that game. He must've had practice. She regained her composure and straightened.  
  
"I don't feel well at the moment, I think I'll go to my room." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Allow me to escort you." He said softly.  
  
Serena hesitated. Something was telling her not to do it. No one else was down there except two sea sick girls and a sea sick supervisor.  
  
"No thanks, I can find it on my own." She said coldly and brushed past him and was down the stairs in seconds.  
  
His pursed his lips and then followed. He watched as she went into a room and slammed the door. He cautiously tip-toed closer and noted the room number.  
  
"124..." He repeated over and over in his mind as he walked away.  
  
*************** Serena slammed the door behind her.  
  
"That guy is a major creep." She said to her self.  
  
She looked into the mirror on the vanity and her eyes traveled over herself.  
  
"I swear. I don't even know what guys see in me." She said, letting herself fall backwards onto her bed. She twirled a strand of hair with her fingers. She sighed and thought until there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." She called.  
  
The door opened and a girl with short brown hair opened the door.  
  
"Um... Serena, the others asked me to tell you there's going to be a party tonight. The chefs are cooking pizza and we're gonna play games and stuff." The girl said almost timidly.  
  
"Thanks Rosaline." Serena replied, not even looking up.  
  
Rosaline nodded and shut the door behind her. 'Funny.' She thought. 'She didn't look sick to me.'  
  
Serena yawned. She was feeling rather tired. Her school schedule had been busy lately... She got up and dug through her back for a while until she found her cellphone. She set the alarm so she would have an hour's worth of sleep, and grabbed her CD player, exchanging CDs. She layed down and slowly drifted off to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Ok. That was the second chapter. I guess I'll get a good head start on the story because right now I can't post it because of some error message. By the time you're reading this though, it will have been fixed. *yay* ^.^ Anywho. I'll continue, but I need to refresh my mind with some ideas. Wish I could ask you guys for some, but I can't, since I'll have the next chapter done by the time this gets posted anyway. -.- Okay, well, please review, I wanna know what you think. I know it may have started out kinda cheesy, but I'll try to make it better, I promise! ~Seien 


	3. The Party, and a unwanted visitor!

Howdy! I'm back! Wow. Not much to say since I haven't posted this yet. I'll keep truckin' along then. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I saw it in the store and begged my mom for it. But she's broke, so Naoko Takeuchi bought Sailor Moon instead. -.- I cried my eyes out for weeks. What?! It's true! *every one looks at her like they're about ready to pounce on her and send her away to the funny farm* Err hem... Yes, well.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Serena woke up to her alarm, as planned, an hour later. The time was now 5:00 PM. Supper time. She stretched her weary limbs and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there for a moment, rubbing her eyes. She then got up and sprayed some body mist, put on some lip gloss, and did a quick touch up on eyeshadow. She grabbed her shoes, put them on, and was out her door, on her way to the dining hall.  
  
She arrived and pushed open the beautifully designed glass doors. Every one was sitting down, having already gotten their meals. Serena made her way to the table where pizza was waiting. ' I guess it's 'serve yourself' ' She thought. She got a plate and put three slices on it, and took a drink from the table. She then looked around and spotted her friends sitting together and deicided to join them. Of course, she wasn't going to sit with any one else.  
  
She set her plate of pizza on the table and sat down, quickly saying her prayers, then diving into the food.  
  
"So where were you Serena?" Asked Matthew.  
  
"I was taking a nap. I was kinda tired after all that school work they piled on us." She said, taking another bite of her pizza.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. I guess it's too late for that now though." Kyato said with a sigh.  
  
"What time is that party?" Asked Serena.  
  
"It's at six. Sunset." Bryan informed her.  
  
She looked at her watch. It was 5:30 already. She finished up her pizza and went for dessert. She came back with a plate of different sweets piled high.  
  
"Serena, how do you stay so skinny?" Asked Justin.  
  
"Fast metabolism." She answered with a grin.  
  
Every one sweatdropped.  
  
Serena and the gang just hung out for the half hour remaining before the party. They chatted comfortably about all sorts of topics, including their visions of what America would be like. They were very into their conversation when some one came and told them that that party was starting.  
  
Every one went to the lobby and sat down on a couch or chair (some sat on the floor too). They all waited for some one to direct what they would do.  
  
"Okay, for our first game, we'll open up with a classic. Spin the bottle. Every one get in a circle, and sit boy-girl-boy-girl." Announced the person in charge, a senior named Eric.  
  
Every one shuffled around and got in a pattern. Except Usagi and Amy. They were dead set against it.  
  
"Come on!" Their friends urged them. "It'll be fine." After a few minutes, the girls finally gave up and joined in.  
  
"Okay listen up." Eric's voice settled every one down. "There's a closet over there for you guys to kiss in if you don't want any one watching, but you have to do it. We'll pass the bottle around in a circle, so every one gets a chance to kiss some one. There will be only girls-boys kisses, none of that nasty stuff. Once you get kissed, you and that person have to sit out. That will be your partner for tonight (AN: By tonight I mean the other games that they are playing. Not anything nasty! ^.~). I'm not playing because there aren't enough girls. Gary isn't playing either." Eric paused for effect. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, let's play!"  
  
The Junior guy, named Luke, went first. He gave the bottle a good spin. As it slowed down all the girls began to get nervous. It slowed to a stop and was pointing at Rosaline. Rosaline was shocked. She was hoping that it would be her. They stood up and walked towards eachother, then kissed, short and sweet, they then sat on the couch together.  
  
Next was Mina's turn. She spun it as fast as she could. She nervously watched it slow down. It stopped facing towards Justin. His face turned beet red. They got up and went into the closet. It was about 10 seconds before they came back, looking like they had been in heaven. They sat off to the side also.  
  
Kyato was next. "I don't understand these American games..." He muttered as he gave the bottle a forceful spin. It slowed and stopped, landing on Rei. They went into the closet, and came out shortly, more like five seconds to be exact. They looked pretty happy, nonetheless.  
  
Now it was Lita's turn. She spun the bottle and watched as it slowed and stopped on Bryan. They walked towards eachother and kissed. Although, the kiss didn't end just like that. It went on until finally some one yelled "get a room!" They both blushed and sat out.  
  
It was Mamoru's turn to spin the bottle. He prayed with all his heart and then spun the bottle. It slowed to a stop. He followed the bottle's lead and looked up, into the eyes of.................................................................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Yep. I'm leaving it right there. No, just kidding ^.~ I wouldn't be that mean. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Serena. It was Serena! His prayers had come true (AN:and little beknownst to him, hers too. Or else she would have been stuck with Conner! To tell the truth, I flipped a coin to find out which one it would be. ^.^) They both stood up slowly and walked to the closet. The light was already on, and they shut the door behind them.  
  
"Well Miss Tuskino, what do you have to say about this?" Asked Darien, placing one arm around her waist and one hand behind her head.  
  
Serena was quivering. It felt so strange, yet, so right. She could feel her throat drying up.  
  
"Well...." She couldn't finish. She was cut off by soft lips capturing hers. He tasted like roses and raspberries. She closed her eyes and began to return the kiss. They hadn't talked to eachother civily for four years and now this?  
  
Darien smiled and continued the kiss that was setting off firecrackers down his spine. He had wanted to do this for so long. It felt like he was complete. He enjoyed the taste of Lilacs and lavender, and the sweet scent of morning glories lingering on her skin. It was everything he'd imagined it would be.  
  
He broke from her lips and started laying butterfly kisses down her neck. Serena shivered. It felt pleasureable. She wanted more, and she wanted it to go on forever without end. This whole ordeal went on for who knows how long until some one banged on the door asking if they were quite finished yet. Serena turned crimson.  
  
They opened the door and walked out together, hand in hand. Boy, if looks could kill. Darien would be dead and Conner would be thrown in prison. He was shooting daggers at Darien. He was not a happy sailor at all. No siree!  
  
The game soon ended, Conner matched with a Girl named Karen, and A boy named Daniel with a girl named Fauna.  
  
"Ok every one." Eric spoke up, silencing the noisy chatter in the room. "The next game is Truth or Dare. Between your partners, have one pick the number 1." He waited for about 30 seconds. "Every one knows which partner is first? Okay, the first partner, please stand and go to that side of the room and sit in a circle." He said and waited for every one to move. "Okay, now all the others gather on this side. You can start playing now."  
  
In one group was Rosaline, Serena, Conner, Mina, Lita, Gary, Matthew, Kyato, and Daniel. In the other was Darien, Fauna, Luke, Ami, Rei, Eric, Justin, Bryan, and Karen.  
  
Serena sighed and looked wistfully over at Darien. They just had to split up the partners, didn't they? She rolled her eyes. Gary was speaking.  
  
"Okay.." He said, looking around for some one to pick. "Rosaline. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Did you really sleep with a guy?"  
  
"No way! That's just some stupid rumor someone started!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Okay okay, calm down, just go."  
  
"Ok, I pick.... You!" She said, pointing to Kyato. Poor Kyato. He looked confused.  
  
"Um... Dare?" He half answered, half asked.  
  
"I dare you to steal some dessert from the kitchen!" She said. Every one looked at her. "What? I'm hungry!"  
  
Every one laughed and followed Kyato as he got up to do it. He disappeared into the kitchen, and came out a few moments later with a chocolate cake. They went back to the lobby and sat in their circle, passing around the pre- cut slices of cake and chowing down. Kyato looked around to pick someone.  
  
"Mina. Troof or dear?" He asked.  
  
"You mean truth or dare?" She corrected him. He blushed and nodded. "I pick dare."  
  
Kyato thought for a minute. "I dare you to sing a song infront of every one, and Lita gets to choose the song. And you have to dance." Lita grinned and thought.  
  
"Okay Mina, sing us "I like big butts"." Mina blushed a deep red.  
  
"Ok." She said. She stood up and began to sing and dance. People from the other group stopped what they were doing to watch. She felt so embarassed. After all, Justin was watching. She finally got done, and Justin clapped. Every one else started clapping too. Mina sank back down, relieved.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick Daniel."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Besides the spin the bottle game, have you ever kissed anyone except your mom?" She asked with an evil grin.  
  
Daniel stayed silent for a moment, then answered a short, "No." Every one laughed. It was his turn to ask some one.  
  
"Conner. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." He replied with a smirk.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Serena so that" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Darien will get jealous."  
  
Conner's smirk grew bigger. "My pleasure." He said with a grin.  
  
Serena's eyes grew wide and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Conner reached for her hand and stood up, pulling her to her feet. He then slipped his arms around her waist and slowly closed the gap between their faces. When they were only millimeters apart, he said, in a soft, but clear voice, "Serena, you have the softest and most delicious lips I've ever tasted."  
  
This caught Darien's attention. Just as he turned to look, Conner's lips closed over Serena's. Her eyes squeezed shut, hoping it would be over soon. But it wasn't. Conner had other plans. He deepened the kiss, letting pent- up passion flow freely. He let his hands roam up and down her sides and around her back. Serena relaxed a bit. His kisses were almost as good, if not equal to Darien's kisses. It wasn't so bad after all. For a moment she forgot that this was the creep who was always trying to make a move on her. She was actually enjoying it.  
  
It send chills down her spine, and her legs gave way. Conner caught her before she hit the ground and carried her to the couch and set her down, sitting beside her. He smiled. Exactly how he had planned in. Once he did it again, she wouldn't be able to resist. She would have to give in to what her body was telling her to do. He was smug with satistfaction. He couldn't wait to attempt this feat again.  
  
Darien was mad. Boy was he mad. What right did that guy have to touch his girl? Then again, she looked like she had enjoyed it. She looked like she was putting forth just as much effort as he was. Darien grimaced. He was left in the dust. He was her partner for crying out loud! What would they say to eachother after this game? How would he tell her that he saw what happened?  
  
Serena was near to fainting. She was still feeling the adrenaline rush. His captivating green eyes seemed to pull her in, rendering her helpless to what her mind was crying out. Her body craved for more tender attention, but her mind cried out for Darien. ******************* After they were done playing Truth or Dare they played a few other games. Darien had a hard time talking to Serena. She seemed to sense it. Was it because of Conner? The tension grew with each new game they played. Serena thought Darien hated her now, and he thought the same of her.  
  
Darien frowned. He had, after all, ignored her for four years. With the exception of teasing, but he was sure that didn't count. But she obviously liked Conner. He couldn't see why thought. That guy was out to get something... Darien sighed.  
  
"Okay guys, that's it for the games. You can hang out and do whatever you want, or just go back to bed. Have a good night." Eric announced and left the room.  
  
Serena and Darien both heaved a sigh of relief. Serena sighed and made her way over to her friends, saying a small goodbye to Darien.  
  
"Hey guys." She said. "How was your night?"  
  
"It was great!" They all answered. 'Well at least they're happy...' Serena thought to herself.  
  
"It's been great, but I think I'm going to bed." She said. "I'm tired."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Serena headed for her room. She unlocked the door and was just about to step in when a hand snaked it's was around her waist. Chills went up her spine as she turned and came face to face with Conner.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" He asked seductively.  
  
"Yes I mind!" She spat at him.  
  
He was taken aback. He didn't expect this kind of reaction. She was continuing.  
  
"I like some one else." She told him. "So please just leave."  
  
His brilliant green eyes flashed with surprise, then anger. "What, that Chiba boy? Serena I can do far more for you than he ever could..." He said, closing the gap between them.  
  
"No." Serena said firmly. She wasn't about to put herself in that situation again. (AN: By situation, I mean where she can't back out) "I told you. I like some one else."  
  
His stare went blank for a moment. His eyes were hard and cold. They then flickered in interest and he pushed her back into her room.  
  
Serena's eyes opened wide. "Wh...What are you doing??" She stammered.  
  
He went after her, closing the door behind him just as a scream was heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Alrighty then. T'is me, Seien. Did I leave it at a cliffhanger? ^-^' Sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I just hope I can do it before I go back to my boarding school or you'll all hate me. ^.^ Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. (Just no yelling and screaming, kay?) If you have ideas for me, those are good as well, since I might run out in the near future. Anywho... Be sure to check out some of my other stories. Some are better, some are worse. ^.^ See ya in the next chapter. Ja!  
  
~Seien 


	4. SOS!

Howdy howdy howdy! I'm back and here's another chapter. Thanks for reviewing, please continue to do so! I had to finish my Algebra homework before I could continue -.- I hate the part that we're on. Anyway, I'll shut up and type more of the story so you can enjoy. Or maybe you won't. Who knows. ^-^' Anyway, here goes. Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Sailor Moon 'cause I was too busy doing my Algebra homework and Naoko Takeuchi got it first. Stupid Algebra.... -.- I bet Naoko doesn't even need to know Algebra! *sigh* Readers look at her and one pipes up. "Life's not fair. Get over it." Uh yeah... Thanks...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Darien sighed. He had meant to talk to Serena, but the words just wouldn't come out. He watched as she walked over to her friends, stayed for a minute, and then walked out of the lobby, supposedly to her room. Out of the corner of an eye he saw some movement. Conner was leaving too. Good riddens. Darien rolled his eyes. That guy caused more trouble than he was worth.  
  
He looked around for all his friends. They seemed preoccupied, talking to their newfound friends in Serena's group. He didn't really mind it, but he felt lonely. 'Maybe I should go talk to Serena.' He thought.  
  
'What makes you think she'll talk to you?' A voice in his head seemed to sneer.  
  
'Well nothing, I was just hoping...'  
  
'Hoping what? She likes Conner you idiot. Get over it already.' The voice snapped.  
  
Darien sighed and walked out of the crowded lobby, making his way towards his room. He yawned and looked around. The boat sure was fancy. Suddenly there was a screaming noise, cut off by a door slamming. He rushed to where he heard it. He looked around the hallway. He couldn't figure out which room it was from. There was another faint scream, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" It was coming from room 124. He rushed to the door and jiggled the handle. It was locked. He'd have to force his way in. He backed up as far as he could, ran, and took a flying leap in the air, his foot aimed towards the door. ************************ "Stay back Conner!" Serena warned, quickly picking up an object to throw, which happened to be a bar of soap. Her crystal blue eyes were filled with fear.  
  
"What, you're planning to attack me with soap? I already took a shower today, thanks." He said, continuing towards her. She threw the soap at him and he ducked and it went whizzing over his head.  
  
Serena continued to back up and bumped up against something. The wall. She was trapped. She looked around, desperate for an escape. There was no way out, who knows what he was going to do with her. She should have never let him kiss her in the first place. How she wished for Darien at this moment.  
  
"Come on Serena, I'm not going to hurt you..." Said Conner with an evil glint in his eyes, reaching her and pinning her to the wall. She trembled like a leaf in the wind. She had had enough.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, attempting to shove him away, but it was no use, he was too strong. Her ears perked up. She could have swore she heard the doorhandle jiggle.  
  
Conner's lips advanced towards hers. She struggled against his firm hold. There was only one choice left. With all of her might she kicked in an upwards direction. Conner's eyes got big and he gasped, crumpling to the floor. He couldn't breath, the wind had been knocked out of him. He tried to speak, but all he managed was a small squeak.  
  
Just then Serena heard a faint "HIYA!" and the door came crashing in, along with a Darien wearing a puzzled yet curious expression. When he saw what was going on, he wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Darien!" Serena cried, hopping over the speechless body on the floor and running to him, her arms wide open. She threw herself on him and latched her arms around his waist, crying. "Thank goodness you're here!"  
  
Darien's expression turned to one of anger. He watched Conner as he made an attempt to stand. "Get out." He ordered him.  
  
Usually Conner could have made an exceptional match against him, but he was preoccupied at the moment, so he heeded Darien's orders and made his way out the door as quickly as possible without adding more pain. After he was gone Darien turned his attention to the frightened girl that was hanging onto him.  
  
"It's ok Serena, he's gone now." He said, wiping the escaping tears that were rolling down her cheeks away with a finger. She nodded and held in the rest of her sobs. She sniffled a few times.  
  
"I was so scared." She said. Darien could feel her quivering.  
  
"It's ok." He said, stroking her hair. He couldn't imagine how it felt to be in that position. Helpless and vulnerable, open to anything a guy could do.  
  
Serena finally calmed down to normal. "Thank you." She said. "Who knows what could have happened if you hadn't..."  
  
"Shhh." Darien shushed her. "I don't want to think about it, and I'm sure you don't either."  
  
She nodded and gave him a hug. "Thank you." She released him.  
  
"I guess I'd better go to bed." He said, and turned to leave.  
  
"Okay..." Said Serena. Now that he was leaving she felt insecure again. "Good night."  
  
He turned and gave her a heart warming smile. "Good night Serena." He said, and walked out, closing the door behind him. Serena locked the door. She sighed and turned off her light and slipped underneath the warm covers of her bed.  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning she awoke feeling rather peaceful. She yawned and got out of bed, and took a change of clothes out of her bag. White shorts and a red tank top. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm. She took her Pantene Pro V shampoo, and her Morning Glory body wash into the shower. She remained in the luxurious shower for about 20 minutes, enjoying the warm water and clean feeling. She finally got out, dried off, and got dressed.  
  
She put her sandals on and headed for breakfast, locking the door behind her. Once inside the Dining hall, Serena smelled the mouth-watering aroma of pancakes, eggs, and fried potatoes. Every one was sitting down at tables already. She was always late for the meals. She sighed and went and got her food and sat down with her friends, although their table had enlarged. It seemed Darien's friends and her friends were sitting together, talking to eachother. They hardly noticed her sit down at the end of the table.  
  
She sighed and started eating. A minute later a plate was set down in the seat across from her. She looked up.  
  
"Glad to see I'm not the only one who was late." Serena said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah well, I was up all night saving teenage girls from their worst nightmares." Darien said with a wink.  
  
Serena blushed. She had almost forgotten about that. She shivered involuntarily when she thought of the horrible incident. She just hoped that weirdo wouldn't try anything else. Darien seemed to read her thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry about it Serena, surely he's not so stupid as to come back for more." He reassured her.  
  
She smiled gratefully. They were silent for a moment and then she spoke.  
  
"It seems your friends have become friends with my friends." She said. (AN: A rather confusing sentence there. ^.^)  
  
"Yeah. They look so happy. We should do this more often." He replied, referring to having both groups together. Serena nodded in agreement.  
  
"So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked, forking eggs into her mouth.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure, but I think we're having a pool party." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"I didn't know this ship had a pool." Serena stated.  
  
"Well, your parents own it, you should know." Darien said,grinning ear to ear.  
  
"My parents never tell me anything. Infact, they hardly talk to me at all anymore, they're too busy. They even forgot my birthday last year." She said, heaving a sigh.  
  
Darien shook his head in disbelief. How could parents forget their child's birthday?  
  
"It must have been rough." He said. "When is your birthday anyway?" He asked.  
  
"It's in a few months, June 30." She told him. "When's yours?"  
  
"August 3rd." He said. (AN: That's when my b-day is too! I feel honored to be born on the same day as Darien! ^-^)  
  
They fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. They remained that way for the rest of their meal, until the pool party was announced.  
  
"The pool party will be held at the pool at 12:00, we'll be having lunch there. You have free time until then." Gary was announcing. "And to all of those that are still wondering, yes, Mr. Green is still feeling.... rather green. Have fun!" He said and sat back down at his table.  
  
"Wow. We have a while until the party." Serena said.  
  
"Yeah. It'll probably be boring. What are you gonna do?" Darien asked.  
  
"I hear there's a library on the ship, I'll probably go read." She answered. Darien nodded.  
  
They went their seperate ways, Serena to the library, Darien to his room. Serena stared at the door. It was awesome! It was a glass door with a see- through Swan in the reeds. Serena opened the door and walked in, looking back at the door. She bumped into something and fell backwards, landing on her backside with a thud.  
  
"Ouch!" She exclaimed. She saw she had bumped into one of Darien's friends, scattering her books all over the place. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She said, helping the blue haired girl pick up her books.  
  
"It's ok, neither was I. I was too interested in this book." She said, pointing to what happened to be Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Serena smiled. "I'm Serena Tuskino." She said, offering a hand to the girl.  
  
"I'm Amy Mizuno." She took Serena's hand and shook it.  
  
"So you're one of Darien's friends?" Asked Serena.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I take it you like reading?"  
  
"Yeah, I love it, I figured someday I might be a writer. But I decided to be a doctor instead." Amy said confidently.  
  
"Really? That's so cool! I wouldn't have the guts to see all that blood and stuff." Serena said with a giggle.  
  
Amy smiled. She liked this girl. She was actually very friendly, despite Darien's rumors about her.  
  
"Well I'd better go." She said, smiling, "I have to study."  
  
Serena almost fell over. "But It's spring break!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but I have to study hard and get good grades to become a doctor." She said. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Amy!" Serena waved until Amy was out of sight, then she began to look for a book, roaming up and down the hallways. She picked one out, and was looking through it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sere..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I had to get it out fast cause of the cliffhanger. This one is kinda sorta a cliffhanger, since you can probably guess who it is. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I feel loved. ^-^ Please continue to review and tell me what you think! The more ya review, the faster I rush to get another chapter out. Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Ja! ~Seien 


	5. A rat is discovered

Okay, here's the deal every one. I really need some ideas for activities that they can do on the cruise. And I also need ideas for things they can do in different countries. If you have any, please send them to Seien54@hotmail.com! Pretty please? ^.^ Okay, and now I present to you the long awaited (and I mean LONG awaited..) Chapter 5.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I can't buy Sailor Moon yet because I'm still paying off my school bill -.- Speaking of which, can you guys please pray for me to be able to go back to that school next year? Cause I really like it and it feels like home now... *sniffle* Okay, anyway, Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi for now, but once I get the bill payed off.... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Hey Sere..."  
  
Serena spun around.  
  
"Get away from me!" She shouted as she pushed Conner back into a shelf of books.  
  
"Wait! Serena! I just wanted to-"  
  
"Wanted to what? Get me when no one else is here!?" She spat.  
  
"No! I just-"  
  
"Thought you'd get somewhere this time!?"  
  
"Will you just listen!?" He yelled.  
  
Serena fell silent.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for the other night. It was totally wrong. I'm really sorry. It's just..." Conner's voice trailed off. After a few moments of silence, he continued. "Ever since I came to this school, the very day I transferred... When I first met you, I knew you were special. You were so beautiful and happy, and you brighten every room the minute you step into it. You have such a great personality... And I thought I had a chance... I just had to have you... And you attracted me so much... I wanted to protect you from every one. I just got carried away... And when I found out you might possibly like Darien... I went crazy... I just don't want your heart to get broken..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"I mean... Darien... He may seem like a nice guy and all, but... I over heard him talking to Eric and Gary that he was going to make you fall in love with him, and then he would get a girlfriend to throw in your face. Just for the fun of it.... And then money was exchanged... You're a bet Serena." He finished.  
  
Serena looked directly into Conner's eyes, looking for evidence that he might be lying. She didn't find any. Her eyes filled with tears, and her voice was shaky.  
  
"I'm.... I'm a... bet?" She asked, not wanting to believe it.  
  
Conner's face fell, and he nodded. "I'm sorry I had to tell you Serena." He said with his most sincere tone of voice.  
  
Serena nodded, tears spilling down her soft cheeks. Conner wiped them away with his finger. Serena threw herself into his arms and cried. Conner stroked her hair in attempt to comfort her. Behind her back, he grinned triumphantly.  
  
Once Serena had regained her composure, and Conner had been assured she was ok, she grabbed a book and plopped down to read. And of course, Conner stuck around. He pretended to read, but he was really watching Serena. All too soon it was time to get ready for the beach party.  
  
"I'll see you there then, huh?" Conner asked.  
  
Serena smiled. "Of course!" She then went to her room to get ready.  
  
However, the things Conner had told her were still fresh in her mind. She sighed and wondered which one she should believe. Conner, or Darien. After all, Conner had told her he was sorry. And he seemed nicer now. But it was simply unbelievable that Darien would do such a thing.  
  
Serena sighed and pondered which swimming suit to wear. She had a black tank top sort of one lined with silver ribbon and a picture of a silver bunny on the front. The bottom half was bikini style, and it had one of those skirt things to go over it when she wasn't swimming (AN: I dunno what they're called. ^.^ if ya do, just put it in your review or something, cause I'd like to know. ^-^')  
  
Then there was her one piece. It was pink with yellow flowers all over it.  
  
And her last one was one with a very exposing blue bikini top, and matching shorts to go with it.  
  
She decided on the black one. She put it on and surveyed herself in the mirror. She braided her hair so it wouldn't get messy, put on her flip flops, grabbed a towel and sunglasses, and was out the door.  
  
When she finally arrived at the pool (after getting lost a couple times), everyone was already there. Darien, Lita, Amy, Rei, and all of her guy friends were in the pool. Mina was out tanning. Serena sighed and walked over to Mina.  
  
"Hi!" She said, sitting down on the chair next to her.  
  
"Hi!" Mina returned cheerfully. "Serena, right? We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mina Aino." She said, holding out her hand.  
  
"I'm Serena Tuskino." Serena replied, shaking her hand. She set her towel out and layed down.  
  
"So what's up with you and Darien?" Mina asked.  
  
"Not much." Serena replied. "What about you and Justin?"  
  
"He's a really nice guy. I guess I'm beginning to like him." Mina said.  
  
A few minutes of silence passed by. Serena closed her eyes, letting the wind toss her hair about.  
  
"You know, I used to think really bad things about you." Said Mina.  
  
"Really?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I don't think that any more. I guess it was all because of rumors that I heard." Mina assured her with a smile.  
  
Serena smiled back.  
  
"I'm glad." She stated. "So what's your opinion on Conner?"  
  
Mina scowled. "He's too creepy if you ask me. He always has this gleam in his eyes. Even if he acts nice once in a while, his eyes give it away."  
  
"What if there is no gleam? What if he looked perfectly sincere?" Serena asked.  
  
"I dunno. He could either be sincere, or he could be faking it. And I would think he's the type to fake it."  
  
Serena nodded. "Yeah, he certainly seems that way, doesn't he?"  
  
"Heck yeah! Speak of the devil, here he comes now." Mina said, motioning to their left.  
  
"Hi Mina, hi Sere!" Conner said as he approached.  
  
"Hi!" Serena greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Hey..." Mina said cooly.  
  
"Hey Serena, you want to go get some refreshments with me?" He asked offering his arm.  
  
Serena hesitated.  
  
"Well... Ok." She said, taking his arm. "I'll talk to you later Mina." She said as she walked off.  
  
Mina sighed. "That girl doesn't know what's coming to her... I should warn her..."  
  
Conner and Serena walked over to the snack table together. There were all sorts of good things to eat. Cake, cookies, donuts, ice cream, and candy. There was also just about every soda you could think of.  
  
"You know, suddenly I'm not hungry..." Serena said, a bit sadly.  
  
"You? Not hungry? Serena, what's wrong?" Conner asked quite seriously.  
  
"Nothing." Serena gave him a bright smile. "I'm just not hungry, that's all."  
  
"Okay... If you say so..." Said Conner. "Oh, I forgot to do something, I'll be right back." And with that he rushed off somewhere.  
  
Serena sighed and looked around the boat. She suddenly felt depressed. Conner's words were still fresh in her memory. "You're a bet Serena." It hurt her more than anything else had hurt her. What had happened to their friendship during their earlier years? Had it all been for nothing? Was Darien just using her then as well? But she knew him better! Surely what Conner was saying wasn't true! Or at least, that's what she wanted it to be... A lie.  
  
"Hey Serena! Come swim!" Came a voice from the pool. It was Darien.  
  
Serena wanted so much to go and swim and have a good time, but it wasn't possible. Not when she knew about the bet. Instead she just ducked out of sight, and headed for her room. She didn't want to stay at the party.  
  
***************  
  
"I don't get it! She just totally blew me off!" Darien exclaimed to Lita.  
  
It was about 7:00 at night. The pool party was over long ago, and Serena had ignored him all day.  
  
"Me neither. I saw her with Conner though." Lita said.  
  
"With Conner!? But why would she be with him!? He tried to-"  
  
"I don't know Darien! Why don't you ask her yourself!?" Lita said, tired of all the complaining and worrying he had been doing.  
  
Darien fell silent. There was no reasonable explaination for all of this. It didn't make any sense.  
  
"This is my room." Lita said. "Good night Darien."  
  
"Goodnight." Darien said just as Lita stepped into her room.  
  
"Oh and Darien.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Try to get some sleep." Lita told him as she closed the door.  
  
Darien sighed and wandered down the dark corridor. It was dimly lit by the fancy chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. He passed a room with a door slightly ajar. Voices could be heard inside. Curiosity got the best of him, and he went back and peeked in. Conner was talking to Gary.  
  
"... So I made up all of this stuff and acted really pitiful and sorry for what I had done. I told her it was because I had cared for her so much, and I just went crazy." Conner was saying.  
  
"Did she buy it?" Gary asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sure did. And I especially love the last little touch I put on the whole thing."  
  
"What did you say?" Asked Gary as he stared at his finger nails. He obviously didn't care, but Conner didn't notice.  
  
"I told her that I had over heard Darien talking to you guys, and he said that he could make her fall in love with him, and then get a girlfriend to throw in her face. And then I told her you guys made a bet out of it." Conner chuckled. "That poor girl is so forgiving and gullible, she ate it right out of my hand. Now all I have to do is get to be her so called 'friend', make a few moves, and then when the right moment comes.... I'll finally claim her as mine!"  
  
"You mean-" Gary ventured.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean." Conner said with an evil grin. "Now you're sworn to secrecy! If you tell any one, I'll-"  
  
"I won't tell, I swear." Gary said.  
  
Darien couldn't believe it. So that was why Serena had avoided him. This wasn't looking so good. How would Darien tell her what he had heard? How would he get the chance? And more importantly, how would she take it? Would she believe him, or Conner? Darien growled as he stalked silently back to his room and slammed the door. This wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, so how did you like it? ^.^ I know I know, it took me long enough. But I've been really busy! I have to work to be able to go back to the school I want to go to. So I dunno when the next chapter will be out. But please send me ideas!! My e-mail addy is Seien54@hotmail.com, so send those ideas! Thanks for reading, and please review. ^.^ Ja! ~Seien 


End file.
